Venganza al estilo Uchiha
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Mikoto se la quiere devolver desde aquel día, y vaya que lo va a hacer. Obligarla a ponerse falda no es suficiente cuando la abandonó en el puesto de ramen sin pagar su parte. "—¡Ey, Kushina, bonitas bragas amarillas, por cierto!" Y, mientras Uzumaki sale corriendo tras ella para matarla de ser necesario, Minato se queda en shock. "Oh, de verdad son amarillas."


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

**Pareja: Minakushi.**

**Dedicado a: Todo Irresistiblemente Naranja. ¡No nos desviemos del objetivo!**

**Venganza estilo Uchiha**

Kushina se remueve, incómoda, en su sitio al terminar de sorber con ansia los fideos. Teuchi la mira, con una sonrisa afable, esperando a que la pelirroja de por concluída su comida de hoy para poder recoger los bols de ramen que ha comido. Ver para creer, ¿cómo puede estar tan delgada, si más que alimentarse normal parece engullir? A veces se pregunta cómo lo hace para no atragantarse, como si fuera una aspiradora.

—Gracias por la comida, viejo.—Masculla Uzumaki, haciendo amago de dar un salto para incorporarse. Al notar que le es imposible gruñe, poniéndose en pie de forma normal.

—No es nada, Kushina.—Teuchi guarda silencio unos instantes, pensando si valora tan poco su vida para soltar el siguiente comentario. ¡Qué demonios! Es el dueño de Ichiraku, la pelirroja nunca le haría nada si eso puede poner en peligro su Ramen. —No te queda mal la falda.

Uzumaki le fulmina con los ojos y hace un gesto obsceno con el dedo antes de continuar su camino, la cabeza alta pese a todas las miradas de sorpresa que recibe. (¿Ese de ahí le ha mirado con segundas? ¡Oh, la sangre va a correr, les sacará las tripas y desp– )

—¡Kushina!

—¡Mikoto!—Haciendo alarde de su bipolaridad, la chica se pone a lloriquear graciosamente, colgándose de la pierna de su amiga. —¡Mikoto, eres la peor mejor amiga del mundo! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?! ¡Falda, Mikoto, _falda_! ¡Preferiría cortarme las piernas y luego andar con los brazos ´ttebane! ¡Y aún así podría vencer a Fugaku-baka! Aunque ese idiota es un debilucho y…

—¡Kushina!—Corta, rodando los ojos y obligándola a levantarse. —¡Ahora no pienso retirar mi premio! ¡Gané limpiamente esa apuesta!

—¿Yo como sabía que Hana-chan no se iba a desmayar cuando le pidieran matrimonio?—Se defiende la Uzumaki, alterada y haciendo gestos casi maniáticos con ambos brazos. —¡Fue una trampa ´ttebane! ¡El destino me odia, me tiene en su punto de mira desde que me cagué en él porque la zorra de Mikuru se cayera sobre Minato!

Mikoto suspira, recordando el momento y cómo su amiga parecía ir a echar fuego por las orejas…literalmente. Recoloca su cesta en el brazo y seguidamente se da la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir su camino y a ignorar olímpicamente a Kushina, pero ésta vuelve a pegarse súbitamente a su pierna.

—¡Mikoto~! Por favor, por favor, déjame quitarme esto. ¡No es justo ´ttebane! ¡No es nada, nada, _nada_ justo! ¡El destino me odia y decidió que era divertidísimo hacer que Hana siguiera consciente! ¡Y esto me causará un trauma, que lo sepas! ¡Los tipos no paran de mirarme y me ponen nerviosa ´ttebane! ¡Luego se quejarán porque les meteré una paliza, iré a la cárcel, moriré allí, sola, vieja, arrugada y amargada como Fugaku-baka!

La chica de cabello oscuro no piensa detener su verborrea, de hecho está tratando de avanzar, arrastrando costosamente la pierna de la que Uzumaki está colgada y, con ella, a la muchacha, que no se suelta aunque su ropa (falda incluída) se le esté llenando de tierra y las rodillas se le rasguñen. Sigue llorando, diciendo incoherencias. Mikoto trata de ignorarla, lleva queriendo devolverle la jugada desde que la dejó plantada en Ichiraku con la cuenta sin pagar, pensó que lo de la falda sería suficiente, pero su bolsillo sigue vacío, clamando venganza.

—¡No podré ir al nacimiento de tu hijo, ni salvarte de las horribles garras de ese idiota! ¡Acabarás teniendo la cara de estreñida de él, y todo porque no te alegraré la vida, estaré en la cárcel ´ttebane! ¡Y nunca seré Hokage, ni…!

Mikoto gira la cabeza para mandarla callar al fin, justo en el instante en el que una ráfaga de viento salvaje decide atacar a la Uzumaki por la espalda, literalmente.

La falda de ella se levanta vergonzosamente y, tirada en el suelo como está, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Los ojos de Kushina se abren como platos, su cara empieza a tornarse del mismo tono que su pelo, hasta el punto de que sí que debe parecer un tomate ahora. Escucha exclamaciones ahogadas y risitas mientras se levanta rápidamente, con un chillidito avergonzado, sujetando la falda a su piel y gritando:

—¡No! ¡Ahora nunca podré casarme ´ttebane!

Mikoto, en un inicio, se pregunta qué demonios tiene que ver eso, pero realmente no le importa, una sonrisa llena de malicia se extiende en su rostro, se cruza de brazos, con los ojos fijos en su compañera, que tarda dos largos minutos de gritos espantados _(¿Qué diría mi madre de mí ´ttebane? ¡Ahora moriré sola, sola y abandonada! ¡Y Mikuru se casará con Minato!)_ en darse cuenta de la mirada fija de la Uchiha. Kushina se va callando gradualmente, para al final contemplar el rostro que grita "Tengo una idea horrible" de Mikoto con desconfianza.

—Así que, Kushina…—Ronronea, pestañeando inocentemente. —Amarillas, ¿eh?

La pelirroja vuelve a sonrojarse, abriendo la boca de par en par.

—¡Mikoto! ¡No lo digas tan alto ´ttebane!

—¡Si las ha visto toda la calle!—Replica la Uchiha. _Sí, dulce venganza._ —¡Amarillas! ¿Sabes que ese es el color que identifica a Minato?—Ante la sangre que se le sube a las mejillas a Kushina, los ojos de su amiga brillan con un toque entre travieso y sorprendido.—Dios mío, ¡claro que lo sabes!

—¡No mientas ´ttebane! ¡Que _no_ es por eso!—Vuelve a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Y posiblemente diga la verdad, pero Mikoto decide que es más divertido seguirla molestando, y suelta una carcajada alegre.

Como no, la mala suerte de Kushina debe continuar, porque la de cabello oscuro clava los ojos al final de la calle y la sonrisa de genio malvado le vuelve a la cara mientras alza una mano, moviéndola para captar la atención de aquel que ha visto.

—¡Ey, Minato!

Kushina empalidece.

—No, Mikoto, no te atreverás a…—Al verla hacerle a Minato un gesto para que se acerque, gruñe. —¡Juro que te mato ´ttebane!

Tarde, su amiga le dedica un guiño de ojo, mirando tras su hombro, la pelirroja está tensa, segura de que pronto, muy pronto, el chico las saludará con su voz agradable y les preguntará qué estaban haciendo, de forma que Mikoto contestará alguna burrada y…

Su amiga la empuja.

¡La ha empujado a ella, a _Kushina Uzumaki_! La chica suelta un gritito de sorpresa antes de notar que un par de brazos la sujetan, su espalda va a dar con el pecho de Minato, se queda unos momentos quieta, con la respiración agitada y notando al chico tras de ella, sujetándola.

—Me tengo que ir, quedé con Fugaku y llego tarde por ella.—Señala a Kushina, dándose la vuelta de golpe y comenzando a caminar. Ni la Uzumaki ni el Namikaze se apartan el uno del otro, anonados por la rápida despedida de Mikoto y sin entender por qué empujó a su amiga. —¡Por cierto, Kushina, muy bonitas tus bragas amarillas!

Y ahí, señoras y señores, está la venganza de alguien que no suele guardar rencores. Pasar tanto tiempo con Fugaku la está afectando, se empieza a volver una Uchiha de pies a cabeza.

La pobre Kushina es la que lo sufre, claro.

La aludida abre de par en par la boca al ver que la otra echa a correr como alma llevada por el diablo, saltando ágilmente a un edificio, camino del barrio Uchiha. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, entendiendo que la ha empujado hacia Minato para que éste la sujetara por lo que se avecinaba.

—La avisé ´ttebane.

El flequillo tapa los ojos de la Uzumaki mientras su cabello va separándose en nueve gruesos mechones, Minato la mira fijamente, pero sigue en shock por la información recibida _(Y porque no se puede quitar la imagen que Mikoto le ha hecho imaginar de la cabeza, demonios)_ y no hace nada para sujetarla.

—¡Mikoto, te voy a asesinar!—Chilla la chica, saliendo tras el rastro de la culpable de que su cara tenga un tono rojo.

Sube de un salto al mismo edificio que la Uchiha, dejando a Minato plantado en el sitio, claro que la pelirroja, acostumbrada a sus ropas cómodas, no se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es ese movimiento cuando se lleva falda.

Namikaze desvía la mirada, azorado.

_Así que después de todo, sí eran amarillas._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Lala~ I´m back, con el Minakushi a la orden del día!**

**En fin, hoy nos han recordado lo mucho que nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo: ¡Seguir con la ola amarillo+rojo! Y, picada como estaba, terminó saliendo esto, no sé qué tal, pero en fin, ojalá os guste n.n**

**¡Eso es todo!**

_**Si no dejáis un review, Mikoto se vengará al estilo Uchiha (?) ;3**_


End file.
